Witajcie w programie, ziomy! - Część 1
link=https://totaldramafanfick.fandom.com/wiki/Stoked|500px|center Z nad morza wiała rześka, letnia bryza. Niebieskie flagi umieszczone na wysokich słupach leniwie łopotały. Kamera pokazywała ogrodzoną czarnym płotem bazę. Z zewnątrz, od strony ziemistej, bocznej drogi widoczność była ograniczona. Tuż za płotem, wzdłuż całej jego długości rosły wysokie tuje, które odgradzały obozowisko od świata. Nad terenem latały mewy wydające charakterystyczne dla siebie odgłosy. Furtka w płocie była zachęcająco otwarta, za nią rozciągała się wybrukowana ścieżka. Na dróżce stała kobieta. Wysoka, około czterdziestki, ciemna blondynka. Miała na sobie czarne japonki, dżinsowe mini shorty i sportowy, niebieski stanik. Zniecierpliwiona podniosła modne okulary na czoło i spojrzała na zegarek. Oparła się przy tym o stojącą po prawej stronie, tuż przy chodniku, dużą przyczepę campingową. Maddie: Eh… Już bym chciała to zaczynać *mruknęła pod nosem* W tle, za prowadzącą widać było średniej wielkości, jednopiętrowy budynek – ośrodek. Drzwi wejściowe były otwarte, wnętrze się wietrzyło. Prowadząca mruknęła coś jeszcze, płynnym ruchem głowy umieściła okulary z powrotem na nosie i z założonymi rękoma posunęła w stronę skromnego gmachu. Podczas gdy na prawo od dróżki stała przyczepa, na lewo rozciągał się zielony trawnik. Na trawie stał drewniany stół z przyłączonymi dwiema ławkami. Właśnie na jednej z nich siedziała blondynka w wygodnej, wojskowej kurtce i ciemnych spodniach. Siedziała tak, aby mieć widok na ścieżkę. Dziewczyna trzymała w dłoniach czerwony woreczek i stukała nim o powierzchnię blatu. Marie: Spokojnie Maddie, zaraz zaczną się schodzić *powiedziała w stronę prowadzącej* Z resztą nie ma co czekać, zwycięzca już dojechał *powiedziała nieskromnie i przymrużyła oczy* Prowadząca zaśmiała się i skinęła głową. Maddie: W to, że jesteś weteranką nikt nie wątpi *mruknęła idąc ścieżką z powrotem w stronę furtki* Marie: No ba *odłożyła woreczek, a coś w środku stuknęło* Jeździłam tu na obozy, zanim zaanektowali szkółkę na reality show. Maddie: Prawda, prawda… *kiwała głową z gracją modelki* Pani gospodarz show nie pociągnęła dalej rozmowy z uczestniczką i ponownie skierowała się posuwistym krokiem w kierunku budynku. Marie zaś z powrotem zwróciła swoją uwagę na czerwony woreczek. Zza rogu budynku wyszedł wysoki blondyn ubrany w niebieskiego T-shirta, dżinsowe, krótkie spodenki i niebieskie japonki. Chłopak zawiesił złożone okulary na koszulce i podszedł do Marie. Chris: No… Zaraz się zacznie *zagadnął podpierając się jedną ręką na blacie* Marie: Tja *mruknęła skupiając się na zabawie sznureczkami woreczka* Chris: Piękna pogoda *odwrócił głowę w prawo, w kierunku, z którego wiał wiatr* Dobry wiatr, muszą być niezłe fale *kontynuował* Marie: Mhm… Blondyn przekrzywił głowę, przyjrzał się dziewczynie, ona niezbyt przejmowała się jego obecnością. Chłopak westchnął i nie powiedziawszy nic więcej odszedł pod zewnętrzny daszek ośrodka. Nie miał zamiaru na siłę ciągnąć rozmowy. Chris: Psia robota asystenta… *westchnął i odchylił głowę opierając się tyłem o stojący w cieniu stolik* … … Maddie znowu stała na ścieżce, obok biało-niebieskiej przyczepy. Prowadząca lustrowała wzrokiem bazę. Jedyne co napotykała wzrokiem, nie licząc Marie przy stole i Chris’a pod daszkiem, były łopoczące flagi i nieruchoma, drewniana huśtawka dla kilku osób. Stała ona na trawie, kawałek za stolikiem. Na pobliskiej drodze rozległ się jakiś szmer i stukot. Zaalarmowana dźwiękiem Maddie podniosła wzrok i wyprostowała się. Nie pomyliła się, to pierwsza zawodniczka przybywała. Furtka skrzypnęła, zaś dziewczyna ciągnąca różową walizkę na kółkach znalazła się na terenie campingu. Średniego wzrostu blondynka w różowej bluzce i sięgających połowy uda, białych spodenkach, uśmiechnęła się i złożyła uchwyt. Suzy: Hej! *przywitała się energetycznie* Blondynka uściskała się z wyższą od niej prowadzącą-modelką. Maddie: Witaj w programie Suzy *powiedziała szczerze uśmiechnięta* Suzy: Jeju, ale super *rozglądała się bystrym wzrokiem wokoło* Ale będzie ekstra! Maddie: Możesz odstawić swoją walizkę pod daszek i zapoznać się z miejscem *powiedziała wskazując wpierw na zewnętrzny daszek, a potem na resztę lokacji* Suzy: Pewnie! Dziewczyna prowadząca walizkę w wytyczone miejsce, zwróciła uwagę siedzącego w cieniu Chrisa. Blondyn wyprostował się i przysiadł na stole, nie odezwał się jednak. Obserwował jak uśmiechnięta surferka, po odstawieniu walizki, podchodzi do stolika na trawie. Suzy: Hej, jestem Suzy! Można? *spojrzała na zamyśloną Marie* Marie: Oczywiście *uśmiechnęła się promiennie* Weteranka obozu odczekała chwilę nim blond debiutantka usiadła na ławce, naprzeciw niej. Doczekawszy się zapytała prosto z mostu: Marie: Chcesz grać w Totem? Suzy: Ehm… Nie wiem co to, ale jestem na tak! *wykrzyknęła i schyliła się* Nawijaj, co to? *zapytała energetycznie* Nigdy nie grałam. Marie: Szybko się nauczysz *powiedziała rozwiązując woreczek* Na blat zostały wysypane kwadratowe karty i niewielki, drewniany totem. Woreczek powędrował zaś do kieszeni kurteczki dziewczyny z kręconymi włosami. Marie: Musimy poczekać, aż się inni zjadą *wzruszył ramionami* Zdążysz ogarnąć zasady *mówiła tasując karty* Suzy: Okeeeej. Gdy dziewczyny zabierały się za grę, na teren bazy wmaszerował nowy zawodnik. Wysoki, muskularny chłopak poprawił torbę na ramieniu i zastukał japonkami o bruk. Maddie podeszła o krok bliżej, aby go przywitać. Maddie: Oto Timo! *przedstawiła chłopaka* Timo: Hej *uścisnął rękę z prowadzącą* Gdzie mogę to dać? *spojrzał na przewieszony przez ramię bagaż* Maddie: Momencik… Chriiis! *zawołała* Chłopak podskoczył i opuścił swój cień. Gestem przywołał Timo do siebie, wskazywał na miejsce przy drzwiach gdzie stała już różowa walizka Suzy. Timo: Haha, spoko *poprawił torbę* Dwaj blondyni podali sobie rękę i silnie uścisnęli. Chwile potem czarna torba wylądowała na kaflach. Chris: Witaj w naszej bazie *powiedział przyjaznym tonem* Jak pierwsze wrażenia? Zanim odpowiedział, drugi blondyn rozejrzał się pobieżnie. Timo: Wygląda spoko, ziom *uśmiechnął się lekko* Chris: Too… W takim razie… Możesz iść się zapoznawać z innymi co już przybyli *wyszczerzył się* Timo: O, to ty nie bierzesz udziału? *zdziwił się* Chris: Nie *pokręcił głową* Jestem asystentem vel. specjalistą od relacji społecznych na linii host-uczestnicy *wyjaśnił prostując się dumnie* Timo: Spoko *zaśmiał się* To idę. Dobrze zbudowany chłopak skierował się do jedynych, dostępnych współzawodniczek. Chciał jak najszybciej się przywitać. Timo: Hej, hej *podał rękę kolejno Suzy i Marie, usiadł następnie na ławce plecami do chodniczka* Marie: Eh… To tłumaczymy od nowa *mruknęła zgarniając rozłożone już karty do siebie* Tłumaczenie zasad gry w Totem miało rozpocząć się drugi raz. Ponownie nastąpiło też witanie nowoprzybyłej uczestniczki. Długowłosa brunetka ubrana w czarny żakiet, oraz spodnie i buty w podobnie stonowanych kolorach, stała ze swoją kabinówką przed prowadzącą. Przez ramię miała przewieszoną torbę na aparat fotograficzny. Cynthia: Czeeść *przywitała się zdawkowo* Maddie: Witaj Cynthio *również się przywitała* Nowa dziewczyna obojętnie wyjęła aparat z pokrowca i tak jak stała zrobiła zdjęcie budynkowi, chwytając w kadrze też fragment bezchmurnego nieba. Fotografka schowała swój sprzęt i bez słowa odprowadziła swoją walizeczkę. Nie spojrzała nawet na innych, kiedy ich mijała. Przed wejściem skręciła w prawo. Przeszła parę metrów wzdłuż budynku, minęła po prawej dwie przyczepy i dotarła do strefy wypoczynkowej. Na zielonej macie, która miała imitować trawę, stał stolik ze szklanym blatem. Po jego jednej stronie ustawiona była ratanowa kanapa z białymi poduchami, zaś po drugiej dwa czarne fotele. Cynthia obojętnie zajęła jeden z nich. W czasie gdy cicha fotografka zajmowała się sama sobą, do bazy dotarła kolejna uczestniczka. Tym razem była to niska blondynka w niebieskiej sukieneczce, kowbojskim kapelusiku i butkach na koturnach. Właśnie witała się z prowadzącą. Maddie: Proszę Polly, rozgość się *popchnęła lekko dziewczynę* Polly: Dziękuję bardzo Maddie, jestem niezwykle zaszczycona mogą tu być *powiedziała na odchodne* Maddie: Tak, tak… Blondyneczka, trzecia już w gronie, odstawiła swoją dużą walizkę i rozejrzała się. Widząc skupienie towarzyszące osobą, które okupowały stolik na trawie, sama zdecydowała się przysiąść na nieco ocienionej huśtawce. Pan asystent Chris, gdy tylko zobaczył nową, a w dodatku samotną osobę, postanowił się przywitać. Dosiadł się do blondynki. Chris: Hej, witaj w show! Czemu tak sama siedzisz? *zagadnął* Polly: Oh, witam, witam *uśmiechnęła się* A tak jakoś nie czułam chęci dołączania do innych *wypowiedziała się powoli* Chłopak, w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny, czuł się na miejscu zdecydowanie swobodnie, wyczuwszy jej stres próbował rozładować nerwy. Chris: Kurczę, przed tobą przygoda życia, no prawię ci zazdroszczę *zaśmiał się opierając się wygodnie* Polly: Istotnie, zapowiada się naprawdę super! Jestem tylko ciekawa, czy będę zdolna poradzić sobie w tych wyzwaniach, oczywiście gdy już nadejdą… Blondyn zaśmiał się taktownie i jednym ruchem nogi wprawił huśtawkę w lekkie kołysanie. Spojrzał z ukosa na uczestniczkę. Była najmłodsza w castcie, ale nadrabiała zdolnością do wysławiania się. Chris: Tja… *mruknął nie wiedząc co mówić. Zauważył, że na teren campingu wchodzi nowa osoba* Okej, powodzenia! *to powiedziawszy zeskoczył z huśtawki* Nadal nieco spięta Polly nie powiedziała nic więcej. Wyjęła z kieszonki telefon i nachyliła się nad ekranem. Ledwo sięgając ziemi, odepchnęła się chcąc dalej się huśtać. Nowy nowoprzybyły też był dość niski. Miał czarne włosy i ubrania w tym samym kolorze. Jego torba dla odmiany była szara. Chłopak był od początku obiektem obserwacji blond asystenta, który stanął na skraju trawnika z założonymi rękoma. Maddie: Witaj Michael! *powiedziała najbardziej przyjaznym tonem jakim dysponowała* Michael: Hej *odparł cicho i rozejrzał się* Na moment zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie pomrukami dochodzącymi ze strony trójki zainteresowanej grą w Totem. Maddie patrzyła na Michael’a, patrzył też Chris, sam szatyn nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Poczuł się nieco nieswojo. Michael: Eee… Ok. Czarnowłosy podniósł torbę z chodnika i poszedł w kierunku budynku. Chris przestał mierzyć go wzrokiem i odszedł na bok, prawdopodobnie czekając na jakiś bardziej wygadanych uczestników. Małomówny Michael pozbył się torby, przez co ma się rozumieć położył ją z resztą bagaży. Wolnym krokiem przeszedł na trawę, z bezpiecznej odległości przyglądał się przez chwilę temu co działo się przy stole… Marie: Wykładacie karty, o tak *zademonstrowała odsłaniając kartę, którą zdjęła ze stosika uformowanego przed nią* I jeżeli ktoś ma ten sam kształt to… łapiecie totem! *błyskawicznym ruchem capnęła stojący na środku stołu bolec* Suzy: Woo… Przyglądający się tym praktykom, na czarno ubrany debiutant nie był pewny, czy chce grać, ale spróbował się przywitać. Michael: Hej *powiedział cicho* Niestety, przez głośne tłumaczenia Marie, do których dochodziło regularne stukanie totemu o blat, przywitanie Michael’a uszło uwadze nie tylko weteranki obozu, ale także Suzy i Timo. Sam witający się jakoś bardzo się nie przejął. Wzruszył ramionami i nie próbując nawiązywać kontaktu z przyczepioną do telefonu Polly, poszedł chodniczkiem wzdłuż budynku. Nieśmiały szatyn dotarł szybko do strefy wypoczynku, gdzie siedziała też Cynthia. Fotografka zawzięcie przeglądała zdjęcia zrobione swoim drogocennym aparatem. Michael nie chcąc powtórzyć integracyjnej porażki, usiadł na wolnym, ratanowym fotelu i spróbował się, w miarę możliwości, odprężyć. Tymczasem furtka zaskrzypiała po raz kolejny. Gospodyni złapała się pod biodra i wyprostowała. Zmierzyła wzrokiem chłopaka. Maddie: Cześć Jacob! Ciemny blondyn był ubrany w czerwoną koszulkę, szare shorty i… w tamtej chwili klęczał boso nad swoją walizką, która swoją drogą była obklejona wieloma naklejkami. Maddie: Ehm… Co robisz? *zapytała przyglądając się chłopakowi, przekręciła głowę* Jacob: Jak na prawdziwego surfera przystało *wepchnął skarpetki i tenisówki do walizki, zamknął ją z satysfakcją* Zakładam… japonki! Chłopak z satysfakcją wskoczył w typowo plażowe obuwie i złapał walizkę w lewą rękę. Dopiero wtedy był gotowy odpowiedzieć prowadzącej. Jacob: Siemka Maddie *rzucił i poszedł odnieść walizkę* Kobieta, wbrew temu czego można by się spodziewać, uśmiechnęła się i powiodła wzrokiem za pozytywnym uczestnikiem. Kiwała głową z aprobatą, sama spojrzała na swoją parę charakterystycznych klapek. Fan surfingu, będąc osobą, która nienawidzi samotności, pośpiesznie skierował się do stołu na trawie, gdzie dostrzegł największe, dostępne skupisko ludzi. Przystanął zauważywszy, że toczy się tam akurat rozmowa. Stwierdził, że poczeka przyglądając się z boku. Marie: I to z grubsza tyle! *zagarnęła karty ze stosików Timo i Suzy do siebie* Ogarniacie? Wykładacie kartę, taki sam kształt u tych samych osób, łapię totem. Suzy pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, zaś Timo drapał się po brodzie i marszczył czoło. Timo: To jest bez sensu *powiedział w końcu* Marie: Słucham?! *uniosła się oburzona* Timo: No bo to jest głupie, jak zakładamy sytuację, że dojdzie czwarta osoba i są dwie pary kształtów to rzucanie się równocześnie nie ma sensu *mówił* Najpierw jedni, potem drudzy, na „hop” na przykład. Blondynka w kręconych włosów zmierzyła chłopaka nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Nie mogła przetrwać tego, że ktoś śmiał kwestionować zasady, zgodnie z którymi… Marie: Aha? *zrobiła się nagle wyzywająco obojętna* Nie wiem jak ty, ziomeek, ale ja gram w tę grę przynajmniej pięć lat, więc chyba wiem co działa, a co nie? Timo: To jest zabijanie rozwoju *zdenerwował się* Nie można odrzucać uwag i na siłę trzymać się czegoś co nie działa… Wypowiedź boksera spotkała się jedynie z uniesieniem brwi Marie. Co ciekawa przysłuchująca się scenie Suzy nie ingerowała i zwyczajnie spoglądała to na chłopaka, to na dziewczynę. Właśnie tę chwilę ciszy wykorzystał Jacob. Jacob: Heeeej *zwrócił na siebie uwagę pozostałej trójki* Jestem Jacob i mam osiemnaście lat… Suzy: Suzy *uśmiechnęła się* Timo: Timo *wyciągnął rękę* Marie: Marie… *mruknęła* Jak chcesz dołączyć to musisz poczekać na nowych nowicjuszy, bo nie będę tłumaczyła zasad po raz trzeci. Jacob: A spoko *oparł się dwiema rękoma na stole* To jest zbyt skomplikowane jak na mój mały mózg, hehe *przeciągnął się* Poprzyglądam się tylko *wyprostował się pokazując, że nie zamierza też siadać* W odpowiedzi Timo się zaśmiał, zaś weteranka obozu prychnęła. Marie: Łaski bez *wzruszyła ramionami* To gramy partyjkę, w trój… ???: Ale czad! *rozległ się czyjś podekscytowany głos* Okrzyk zwrócił uwagę wszystkich przebywających na trawie, ale także Maddie, która odkleiła się od ścianki przyczepy i ruszyła witać się z zawodnikami. Tym razem na raz przybyła aż dwójka. Obydwoje opaleni, porównywalnego wzrostu. Jeden długowłosy blondyn w niebieskim podkoszulku, białych spodenkach i japonkach. Drugi, brunet, miał zamiast podkoszulka, białego T-shirta, poza tym nie odróżniał się zbytnio ubiorem od kolegi. Maddie: Jean i Oleg, Aloha! *klasnęła* Miło was widzieć! Blondyn, będący Jean’em uściskał się z prowadzącą. W jego ślady poszedł uśmiechnięty brunet Oleg. Chłopacy pozbyli się bagaży i zaraz skoczyli do stołu zbratać się z innymi. Jean: Hej, w co gracie? *zapytał skacząc wzrokiem z jednej twarzy na drugą* Oleg: Ooo *usiadł po prawej ręce Marie* To… Tem… Brzmi ciekawie *uśmiechnął się słodko* Możemy grać? Jean: Cholibka, musimy *usiadł obok swojego kolegi* Tylko musimy poznać zasady… Zaprawieni w surfingu koledzy odwrócili synchronicznie głowy w kierunku Marie. Dziewczyna przez chwilę się im przyglądała… Marie: Macie ładne oczy *powiedziała obojętnym tonem* Oleg: Dzięki! *ucieszył się i zamrugał* Mówią na mnie szafirowe oczko! Jean: Kto tak mówi? *złapał kolegę za ramię* Oleg: Eee… Nikt, ale brzmi fajnie. Siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu Timo i Suzy prychnęli śmiechem. Znawczyni i mistrzyni gry zachowała zaś iście stoicki spokój. Potasowała sprawnie kwadratowe karty. Marie: No to po raz trzeci… *nabrała powietrza* Jacob: Zaczyna się *zatarł ręce* Dawać, dawać, dawać! Suzy: No! *krzyknęła* Gra się wreszcie rozkręci! Yeah! Okrzyk blondynki był na tyle głośny, że zwrócił uwagę Polly, która na moment, znowu podniosła głowę znad swojego smartphone’a. Równie szybko jednak wróciła. Polly: Hu, hu… Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk wydawany przez obracające się kółka walizki. Sama czerwona walizka, wraz z jej właścicielką znalazły się obok Maddie, na ścieżce. Maddie: Ty jesteś… Allie! Miło mi! Witaj! *poprawiła okulary i uśmiechnęła się* Długowłosa brunetka z fioletowymi okularami, bluzką w tym samym kolorze i wąskimi, szarymi dresami uśmiechała się przyjaźnie. Zaciskające się na uchwycie walizki dłonie zdradzały jednak zdenerwowanie. Allie: Oh… Tak, cześć, hah *zarumieniła się lekko* To już, uh… Maddie: Tak *złapała się pod biodra* Odłóż sobie walizkę *po raz któryś tego dnia wskazała na strefę składania bagaży* i co? Poznawaj się! Allie: Pewnie *mruknęła* Dało się wyczuć, że dziewczyna czuła się trochę nieswojo. Krępowała się idąc po wybrukowanej dróżce, jeszcze miała świadomość, że jej ruchom przyglądały się kamery… Pomimo niepewności odstawiła walizkę i podeszła na trawę, do stolika, bo gdzie by indziej? Pojawienie się nowej dziewczyny zwróciło szczególną uwagę Suzy. O ile blondynka chłopaków witała z sympatią, tak nowej koleżance okazała dużo więcej ciepła. Nawet podniosła się z ławki. Suzy: Heeej Allie! Podsłuchałam, tak *zaśmiała się sama z siebie* Ja jestem Suzy, resztę imion poznasz w trakcie *przyciągnęła nową koleżankę bliżej stołu* Gramy właśnie w super fajna grę! *mówiła nad wyraz żywo* Zagrasz? Allie: Ehm… *spojrzała na stół, na skupionych graczy oczekujących na ich kolej* Akurat wtedy nastąpiła akcja. Jean: Aaa, mam! *krzyknął i rzucił się po totem* Równo z chłopakiem totem złapał jednak też Timo. Obydwaj trzymali bolec i ciągnęli w swoje strony. Timo: Puszczaj. Jean: Nie! Timo: Ok. Chłopak szarpnął z minimalnym wysiłkiem. Wystarczyło jedynak by rzucić Jean’a na stół i wyszarpnąć totem. Kick-bokser oddał swoje odwrócone karty blondynkowi. Marie: Jean zaczyna *rzekła machinalnie, po czym spojrzała na nową dziewczynę* Grasz czy nie? *zapytała ostro* Allie: Ja wolę sobie… Popatrzeć *powiedziała ostrożnie zajmując miejsce stojące, pod tujami, za Suzy* Przez chwilę nikt nie wykonał ruchu. Wszyscy jakoś się zamyślili; Suzy spoglądała na Allie, podobnie jak Timo. Jacob się rozglądał, podobnie jak Oleg. Jean też się rozkojarzył. Marie tylko czuwała. Marie: Graj no, ziom! *zniecierpliwiona szturchnęła łokciem chłopaka* Jean: A, już! *wyłożył pośpiesznie kartę* Weteranka obozu błyskawicznie wyrzuciła rękę i pochwyciła totem. Ścisnęła go pewnie w dłoni. Młody pro-surfer złapał się za głowę. Jean: Wow! Ty grasz jak maszyna! *niedowierzał* Nawet nie skumałem, że mieliśmy parę, wow! Marie: Się grało i się zna, na taktyce i *spojrzała na Timo, kolejne słowo podkreśliła* na zasadach. Muskularny blondyn westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Marie: Coś ci nie pasuje? *zapytała ostro mrużąc jednocześnie oczy* Timo: Nic, nic… *mruknął pod nosem* Stojąca z boku Allie zmarszczyła się, nie odważyła się jednak odezwać. Swoje przemyślenia zostawiła sobie i tylko sobie. Część tego co przychodziło do głowy dziewczynie w okularach dało się wyczytać z jej twarzy. Skorzystał z tego Jacob. Chłopak porozumiał się z nią bez słownie. Złapali kontakt wzrokowy, a wtedy on pokazał jej kciuka w górę. Dziewczyna odpowiedziała miarowym skinięciem i stonowanym uśmiechem. Podczas gdy przy stoliku zaczynała się nowa kolejka, Maddie dalej wyczekiwała przybywania nowych uczestników. Kobieta przeczesywała włosy dłonią i odchylała twarz ku jasno świecącemu słońcu. Chciała w końcu zadbać o swoją opaleniznę. Do prowadzącej podszedł Chris. Chłopak włóczył się bez celu po bazie przez jakiś czas, więc postanowił zmienić trochę stan rzeczy i porozmawiać z jego programową szefową. Najpierw jednak, ustawiwszy się obok niej, spojrzał na grupkę przy stoliku. Chris: Dopiero zaczynają przygodę z programem *zaczął* Widać, krępują się, wszyscy na dobrą sprawę są tacy sami *mówił ściszonym głosem* Maddie: Potrzebują czasu na asymilację Chris, to przecież naturalne *powiedziała i podniosła okulary na czoło* Moje czujne oko już wychwytuje ludzi z co większym potencjałem. Tylko potrzebują czasu… Blondyn pokiwał wolno głową. Zgadzał się w pełni ze słowami gospodyni programu. Rozumiał też, że na pierwszych etapach gry to właśnie on ma zadbać o to, by uczestnicy poczuli się swobodnie i zaczęli pokazywać pełen wachlarz swoich zdolności. Chris: Zostaje nam czekać *podsumował i uśmiechnął się* Niech już przyjdą inni. Maddie: Chyba się doczekasz… Akurat wtedy z drogi dobiegł dźwięk zgrzytnięcia i przeciągłe gwizdnięcie wyrażające aprobatę. Zaraz potem w furtce stanął nowy uczestnik. Chłopak miał na sobie białą, cienką bluzę, szare dresy i białe adidasy. Na głowie miał niebieską czapkę z daszkiem. Debiutant uśmiechał się i wodził wzrokiem naokoło. Uwagę zwracała złożona hulajnoga, którą trzymał pod ręką. Olivier: Yo Maddie! *podszedł do prowadzącej i przybił z nią żółwika* I hej ty! *powtórzył zbijanie brofist’a z Chris’em* Maddie: Olivier! Witaj! *powtórzyła swoje ulubione słowo powitalne* Rozgość się! Skater kiwnął głową i bez zbędnego gadania odniósł swój skromny bagaż w postaci sportowej torby. Niezauważony przez skupioną na grze resztę, zatrzymał się pod wejściem do ośrodka. Chwilę się zastanawiał… Olivier: Hmm… To potem *machnął ręką i odbił w lewo* Idę zwiedzać. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Dotarcie do zaopatrzonej w ratanowe meble strefy wypoczynku zajęło mu parę sekund. Olivier: O, yo ludziska! *zawołał na powitanie* Cynthia i Michael podnieśli wzrok na nowego kolegę, na przywitanie odpowiedział jednak tylko ten drugi. Dziwaczna fotografka dalej przeglądała zdjęcia zrobione swoim aparatem. Olivier: No, no, co my tu mamy. Nawet jacyś ludzie i… O! Trickboard! *wykrzyknął uradowany* Michael: Co? *obejrzał się za chłopakiem* Na krawędzi zielonej wykładziny leżała około metrowa, drewniana deska pomalowana w abstrakcyjne wzory. Tuż obok niej leżał mniejszy o połowę, gumowy walec. Podekscytowany Olivier umieścił szybko deskę w poprzek wałka i wskoczył na nią. Balansując nogami i zmieniając ciężar ciała dawał radę się utrzymać. Olivier: Wohooo! Ale czad! *krzyczał wesoło* Iii… Skok! *podskoczył i obrócił się w powietrzu o 180 stopni* Michael: O *zainteresowany obrócił się na fotelu i przyglądał wyczynom skatera* Nieźle. Olivier: Dzięki *odparł nie przestając balansować* Na obozie hulajnóg mieli trickboard’a, trochę podłapałem *powiedział usatysfakcjonowany* Michael: Jest super *na podkreślenie swoich słów pokiwał głową* Na strefę wypoczynku przybył Chris. Chłopak zatrzymał się i przyjrzał balansującemu na desce uczestnikowi. Rzucił też krótkie spojrzenie na odłożoną na ziemię hulajnogę. Chris: O, widzę, że strefa wypoczynkowo-rekreacyjna przypadła do gustu *zaczął z uśmiechem* Olivier: Nom *zeskoczył z deski* Jest kapitalnie *pokazał „ok” na palcach* Wiem gdzie będę spędzał czas wolny. Chris: To super *ucieszył się* A wy? Jak wam się podoba? *skierował pytanie do cichszych uczestników* Małomówny Michael jedynie pokiwał głową, zaś Cynthia nie wykazała żadnej reakcji. Taki brak zaangażowania wywołał lekkie skrzywienie na twarzy speca od relacji społecznych. Blondyn nie zamierzał się jednak tym przejmować. Chris: W takim razie miłej zabawy *powiedział do Oliviera i odszedł* Olivier: Bye, bye *pomachał ręką na nowo wskakując na trickboard’a* Z racji tego, że Chris udał się na kolejny, mini obchód, kolejną, nową uczestniczkę Maddie musiała powitać sama. Nie był to w końcu nawet problem. Dziewczyna miała długie, ciemne, falowane włosy. Dżinsową kurteczkę i spódniczkę z tego samego materiału. Stukała podeszwami sandałów o lekko zakurzoną kostkę brukową. Szczególną uwagę zwracała widoczna spod kurteczki koszulka z nadrukowanymi różkami. Naya: Witaj Maddie! *złapała prowadzącą za rękę i potrząsnęła* Maddie: Naya! *wykrzyknęła i oswobodziła rękę* Wydajesz się ogarnięta. Torba do innych toreb i możesz się zapoznawać. Witaj u nas! Naya: Ale czadzior! *pokazała corna i czym prędzej pozbyła się bagażu* Wielbicielka mocniejszej muzyki wyjęła swoje okrągłe zerówki i skierowała spojrzenie w kierunku ustawionego na trawniku stolika. Nie tracąc ani chwili więcej podbiegła do uformowanej tam grupki. Naya: O! Gracie w Totem! *wykrzyknęła energicznie* Też chcę! Suzy: O! Ktoś nowy! *powstała* Witaaaj! Naya: Aloooha! Dziewczyny rzuciły się sobie w ramiona na przywitanie, tak jakby znały się od lat, poklepały się wzajemnie po plecach. Naya: O jaa, muszę być z nią w drużynie! *trzymając blondynkę pod rękę wskazała na nią palcem* Suzy: No nie ma innej opcji! *zaśmiała się. Tak, im więcej dziewczyn tym pewniej się czuła* Naya: Dobra, dobra, ale teraz gramy! Bez namysłu, ciemnowłosa jednym susem zajęła miejsce na ławce, naprzeciwko Marie. Warto wspomnieć, że rozepchnęła przy tym Timo i Suzy. Wyciągnęła rękę do góry i pokazała różki. Naya: Gramy, gramy, znam zasady! Marie uniosła wymownie brew, odczekała chwilę, po czym zebrała karty od wszystkich. Zaczęła bez słowa tasować. Oleg: Oh, a już tak dobrze mi szło *zrobił smutną minkę* Timo: Ziom, miałeś najwięcej kart *zaśmiał się* Oleg: Oj tam *pokręcił głową* Chciałem złapać je wszystkie! *wykrzyknął uderzając dłońmi o blat stołu* Pozostali się zaśmiali. Jacob, cały czas stojący na sowim miejscu, podszedł za Nayę. Jacob: Hehe, widzę, że ktoś tu jest metalem *zarechotał* Usłyszawszy słowa surfera, dziewczyna odwróciła się przez ramię i zmierzyła go spojrzeniem. Naya: Zaraz ci zrzucę kawał ciężkiego metalu na łeb! Jacob: Auuu, groźnie *wycofał się wystawiając język* Metal atakuje! Marie: Co najwyżej metalówka *zauważyła i zaczęła beznamiętnie rozdawać karty* Nowe rozdanie oznaczało początek nowej tury. Teraz już sześcioosobowa grupka zaczęła grać. Allie i Jacob dalej ograniczyli się do obserwowania. Chwilę później na obozowej dróżce zameldowała się kolejna uczestniczka. Ruda dziewczyna miała zieloną bluzkę, szare, sięgające łydek spodenki sportowe i szare trampki. Trzymała uchwyt zielonej walizki. Emily: Witam… Nagle od strony stolika grających w Totem, dobiegł donośny krzyk. Ruda odwróciła się raptownie. Maddie: Nie przejmuj się Emily, to nic *podeszła do dziewczyny i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco* Możesz dołączyć do zabawy lub robić cokolwiek innego sobie wymyślisz… Chris? *rozejrzała się za chłopakiem* Blondyn wyrósł jak spod ziemi. Modelka posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie spod przeciwsłonecznych okularów. Chris: O tak! Proszę *wskazał ręką na prawo* Tam możesz odłożyć walizkę, albo wiesz co… Ja wezmę! Emily: Naprawdę? Asystent pani host machnął ręką i odwiózł walizkę na jej miejsce. Tym samym dał nowej uczestniczce możliwość natychmiastowego udania się w wybraną część bazy. Emily: Hmm… To może… *podrapała się po brodzie* O! Dziewczyna skierowała swoje kroki na dużą, drewnianą huśtawkę. Ominęła hałaśliwych graczy i zajęła miejsce obok Polly. Stojąca na ścieżce Maddie chwilę ją obserwowała, ale zaraz wróciła do wypatrywani uczestników w wejściu. Wracając do rudowłosej… Emily: Hej, jestem Emily *powiedziała do siedzącej obok blondynki* Polly: Witaj, ja jestem Polly i niezmiernie mi miło mogąc ciebie poznać *mruknęła opuszczając telefon* Uczestniczki chwilę patrzyła na siebie, jednak żadna nie zdecydowała się na kontynuowanie rozmowy, toteż ta mniejsza szybko wróciła wzrokiem do swojego smartphone’a. Jej ubrana na zielono koleżanka przyjrzała jej się badawczo, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie na oblegany stolik. Emily: Yhm… Interesujące… *mówiła pod nosem* Ruda odepchnęła się nogami, wolała, aby huśtawka się bujała. Siedzenie byłoby dla niej zbyt monotonne. Jeszcze w okolicznościach kiedy brakowało perspektyw na rozmowę z zapatrzoną w telefon koleżanką. Tym razem prowadząca nie musiała długo czekać na przybycie kolejnej, nowej osoby. Blondyn w niebieskiej, sportowej koszulce na ramiączkach i czarnych spodenkach zameldował się i z uśmiechem się przywitał. Jj: Buenos Diaz! *poprawił sun glassy i podał rękę prowadzącej* Maddie: Uh, nasz programowy poliglota widzę *zaśmiała się* Au Revoir Jj! Jj: Hah, nie dziwne, że program międzynarodowy *poprawił sportowy worek na plecach i wyciągnął uchwyt walizki, którą wcześniej trzymał za bok* Idę się integrować. Maddie: Idź! *uśmiechnęła się i nawet zaśmiała* Sportowiec prosto od prowadzącej, przeszedł do towarzystwa zebranego przy stoliku. Jj: Hej ludzie! Jestem Jj! *przywitał się z uśmiechem* Bardziej lub mniej skupieni na grze, mimo wszystko odpowiedzieli równie przyjaznym powitaniem. Nowy chłopak nie dołączył jednak do rozgrywki. Zamiast tego poszedł na bok, prosto do strefy wypoczynku, która chcąc nie chcąc powoli się zapełniała. Dwa ratanowe fotele były zajęte, toteż pływak zajął miejsce na dwuosobowej sofie. Noszony dotychczas na plecach, niebieski worek ułożył sobie na kolanach. Zdjął też przyciemniane okulary i odłożył je na stolik. Jj: Hejka tak w ogóle! *dopiero się przywitał* Michael: Hej. Cynthia: Czeeść *po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu wyjrzała znad aparatu* Olivier: Yo, yo! *wykrzyknął z deski, na której nadal balansował. Akurat zrobił kolejną sto osiemdziesiątkę* Jj: Kurczę, widzę niezły pro z ciebie na trickboardzie *skomentował zakładając nogę na nogę* Jednak kto surfuje, ten poradzi sobie wszędzie gdzie trzeba równowagi. Skater w niebieskiej czapce zeskoczył z deski i wylądował miękko na dwóch nogach. Obserwujący go pływak pokiwał z uznaniem głową i wpakował sobie do ust pomarańczowego lizaka, zaklaskał. Olivier: Trzeba mieć coś w życiu *powiedział obracając czapkę daszkiem do tyłu* Lepiej na pewno ryzykować kontuzje niż ślęczeć nad książkami. Jj: I tu masz rację! *wskazał palcami wskazującymi na chłopaka* Ja sobie nie wyobrażam życia bez pływania na przykład… Michael: A ja bez grania, hje, hje *odezwał się niespodziewanie* Pozostali dwaj chłopacy nieco się zdziwili, ale ostatecznie pokiwali głowami na znak, że zgadzają się z małomównym kolegą. Przybywanie uczestników rozciągało się w czasie. Ci, którzy już dotarli korzystali z tego czasu dopracowując tricki na trickboardzie jak Olivier, przeglądając zdjęcia jak Cynthia, czy Polly lub grając dla zabawy w osławiony Totem. Całej tej rutynie przyglądali się Maddie i Chris, którzy po chwilowej rozłące znowu stali razem. W chwilach gdy nikt nowy nie docierał, musieli zadowolić się zwyczajną rozmową. Oczywiście jako ekipa ich głównym tematem byli uczestnicy. Chris: Może się powtarzam, ale serio robi się ciekawie *zagadnął* Im więcej tych ludzi, tym więcej charakterów. Maddie: Racja, *skinęła głową* ale nie czują jeszcze tej atmosfery gry, póki co są na obozie *spojrzała w stronę otwartej furtki* Po prostu się bawią. Blondyn pokiwał głową i skierował wzrok w tym samym kierunku co prowadząca. Po chwili spędzonej na melancholijnym wpatrywaniu się w powierzchnię drogi, odwrócili głowy w stronę stołu. Zobaczyli dość ciekawy widok. Marie: Puszczaj, dobrze radzę *powiedziała łagodnie* Naya: Nigdy! *zaciskała zęby* Dwie dziewczyny, siedzące notabene po dwóch stronach stołu, trzymały jednocześnie Totem i próbowały go wyszarpnąć między sobą. Zgodnie z zasadami mogły używać tylko jednej ręki, w pozostałych kwestiach pozostawała dowolność. Jacob: Ugryź ją! *poradził biegając wokół stołu* Naya: Argh! *jęknęła* Weteranka obozu siłowała się ze stoickim spokojem, nagle uśmiechnęła się chytrze. Marie: Raz, dwa… *na „trzy” wyszarpnęła totem* Ha! Fanka mocnej muzyki padła twarzą na stół, szybko się podniosła i pomasowała obolałą od walki dłoń. Łapała oddech. Naya: Ekstremalna rozgrywka, nie ma co. Huuuh *odetchnęła* Czuję się bardziej zmęczona niż po bieganiu. Komentarz ciemnowłosej nie spotkał się z większymi reakcjami. Towarzystwo stolikowe wróciło do grania w Totem. Po tym jak Naya przyjęła odsłonięte karty Marie i schowała je pod sposób swojej tali, zaczynała kolejną turę wykładania. W tamtej chwili też duet programowego crew skończył przyglądać się akcjom towarzyszącym zaskakująco ekstremalnej grze. Niewiele niższa od blondyna modelka spojrzała na niego, mówiąc zarzuciła okulary na czoło. Maddie: Pójdź jeszcze proszę przejrzeć pokoje, tak dla pewności *powiedziała przyjaźnie, a wręcz kokieteryjnie* Wszystko musi być dopięte na ostatni guzik. Pomimo wieku nadal była atrakcyjna. Wesoły chłopak nie odbierał jej jako obiektu pożądania, ale doceniał jej styl. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chris: Nie ma sprawy! *odsalutował i pobiegł do ośrodka* Prowadząca powiodła wzrokiem za chłopakiem. Z uznaniem dla jego zaangażowania kiwała głową. Uśmiechała się też. Maddie: Asystent jakiego każdy host chciałby mieć… O! Rozmyślenia przerwało jej skrzypnięcie furtki. Na bazę weszła niziutka, dość pulchna dziewczyna. Debiutantka miała czerwoną bluzkę i beżowe leginsy. Do tego miała szare buty sportowe, a przy sobie sporą walizkę. Maddie: Cześć! *uniosła rękę* Ty jesteś… Martina: Niska, wiem *zrobiła pauzę po czym się zaśmiała* Maddie: Nie, nie, już pamiętam *przyłożyła palce do skroni* Martina! Martina: Bingo! *klasnęła* Mogę się rozgościć? *zadarła głowę spoglądając na sporo wyższą panią host* Maddie: Czuj się jak u siebie *uśmiechnęła się szeroko* Niska, ciemna blondynka skinęła głową i poszła wolno odprowadzić swoją walizkę. Po drodze, podobnie jak wielu przed nią, rozglądała się na wszystkie strony. Sama pani gospodarz nie miała tym razem nawet chwili na wzięcie oddechu, czy rozmyślanie, zaraz w furtce stanęła nowa uczestniczka. Dziewczyna miała czerwone okulary i czapkę z daszkiem w tym samym kolorze. Na jej outfit składała się też wydekoltowana bluzka, na którą zarzuciła modną, brązową marynarkę. Stylówkę dopełniały ciemne spodnie i białe buty. Maddie: Suzanne! *tym razem bez problemu spamiętała imię debiutantki* Witaj w naszym małym mieście! Suzanne: O hej *przyjacielsko uścisnęła się z prowadzącą* To taka dziura, widziałam, że stąd do centrum jeszcze kawałek… Maddie: Tak, nasza szkółka przed głównymi zabudowaniami tego… Tej mieściny! Suzanne: Oki-dokie. Mieszkanka metropolii pociągnęła z gracją swoją walizkę. Spotkała się twarzą w twarz z Martiną, która akurat wracała po odstawieniu swojego bagażu. Suzanne: Hejo, możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie tu są toalety? *zapytała poprawiając zsuwające się jej z nosa okulary* Muszę się odświeżyć po podróży. Martina: Przepraszam, nie pomogę *zaśmiała się* Jestem tu tylko chwilę dłużej od ciebie. Suzanne: Oh… *spojrzała przed siebie* To pozostaje odwieźć walizkę i szukać *rozejrzała się* albo jakoś wytrzymam… *zastanowiła się* Martina: Nie jest nawet tak gorąco *zauważyła spojrzawszy w niebo* Z resztą i tak jak już się zaczną wyzwania i tak w ogóle to będziemy wszyscy równo śmierdzieć. Suzanne: Fuj *w tej samej chwili, jakby od niechcenia, złożyla uchwyt walizki i jednym, silnym pchnięciem umieściła ją przy innych* Wracając to… Fuj! *wzdrygnęła się* Martina: Oj laska nie marudź *obróciła się, spojrzała na trawnik, na stolik* Chodź, zobaczymy co ci tutaj robią. Modna okularnica wzruszyła ramionami i wraz ze swoja nową, niższą koleżanką, poszła na trawę, dołączyć do ekipy grających. Wytrwałość z jaką grali była godna uznania. Marie, Suzy i Timo siedzieli przy stole właściwie od samego początku. Na przemian kart im ubywało lub przybywało. Rozgrywka była też na tyle interesująca, że Allie i Jacob, którzy byli tylko obserwatorami, również nie oddalali się. Pojawienie się dwóch nowych dziewczyn zwróciło uwagę dwóch innych, a konkretniej mówiąc dwóch blondynek. Suzy: Hej! *wykrzyknęła wesoło* Marie: Chcecie grać? *zapytała prosto z mostu* Suzanne i Martina spojrzały na siebie, potem na zebrane przy grze towarzystwo… Martina: Jestem za! *powiedziała bez namysłu i usiadła obok Suzy* Marie: No i bailando! *wykrzyknęła i podała Martinie pliczek kwadratowych kart* Entuzjazmu i pewności niskiej tancerki nie podzielała dziewczyna z dużego miasta. Przyglądała się grze niepewnie spod okularów. Suzanne: A co to właściwie za gra? *zapytała przyglądając się innym* Marie: Totem *prychnęła jakby pytanie było oczywistym banałem* Wykładasz karty po kolei i jak masz taki sam wzór bijesz się o totem, można używać jednej ręki, przegrany zgarnia karty, trzeba się ich pozbyć. *wyrecytowała zasady z pamięci* Chyba jasne? Zaskoczona tak szybką i bogatą w treść odpowiedzią, Suzanne musiała kilak razy zamrugać i odczekać chwilę, aby zrozumieć sens przekazanych jej słów. Spojrzała zmartwiona na swoje ładnie pomalowane paznokcie, potem na groźno-skupioną twarz Marie… Suzanne: Ja chyba… podziękuję *powiedziała z rezerwą w głosie, wycofała się, stanęła obok Allie* Wolę sobie popatrzeć. Suzy: '''Twoja strata *wyrwała się* Ale imię masz ładne! '''Suzanne: Skąd ty… Allie: Ma dobry słuch *wyjaśniła pośpiesznie i skinęła głową na stojącą kilka metrów dalej prowadzącą* Dziewczyna w czerwonej czapce tylko pokiwała głową. Jean: Grajmy no! *uderzył pięściami o stół* Ja chcę w końcu wygrać. Timo: Chiiil ziom. I tak gramy rekreacyjnie *uspokoił kolegę* Jean: No ta, niby ta… Pasjonująca gra zaczęła się na nowo po raz enty tego dnia. Przy stoliku były teraz nie trzy osoby jak na samym początku, a siedem. Zaczynało robić się coraz ciekawiej. Bardziej interesująco robiło się też w dziedzinie prowadzenia show, w miarę jak przybywało osób. Gospodyni show wyczekiwała pojawienia się nowej osoby. Z tego co pamiętała to zdążyła już przywitać więcej niż połowę castu. Kolejny uczestnik przybył właściwie z niczego. Upuścił ciemną torbę na wybrukowaną ścieżkę i podał pani host rękę. Miał bordową, cienką bluzę, ciemne spodenki, na nogach japonki. Maddie: Jesteś… Matt… Mitch… Mi… *próbowała przypomnieć sobie imię tego debiutanta* Mickey: Mickey *sprecyzował* Maddie: No przecież! *klasnęła się w udo* Witaj u nas Mickey! Mickey: Spoko. Chłopak był na tyle ogarnięty, by szybko odłożyć swój bagaż we właściwe miejsce. Chcąc nie chcąc, zwrócił na siebie uwagę Chris’a, który akurat wychodził z budynku. Blondyn odpuścił próbę nawiązywania kontaktu widząc, że debiutant kieruje się do obleganego stolika… Chris: O, kolejny *mruknął opierając się o framugę* Ciekawe jak to się potoczy… Baza nie była szczególnie duża. Pokonanie dystansu ze strefy rozładunku bagaży, do ustawionego na trawie stołu zajmowało kilka sekund i wymagało postawienia kilku kroków. Śniady debiutant nie miał problemów z tą śmiesznie małą odległością i szybko znalazł się u celu. Mickey: Hej, jestem Mickey, mogę zagrać? *zapytał nosowym głosem* Suzy: Pewnie, siadaj *przysunęła się do Timo i poklepała miejsce, które utworzyło się między nią, a Martiną* Im nas więcej tym więcej zabawy. Mickey: Ok… A jakie są zasady? Marie: Dowiesz się w trakcie *rzuciła mu pliczek kart* Nie chce mi się znowu tłumaczyć. Nie mając innego wyjścia, chłopak zgodził się i zaczął bacznie przyglądać się zasadą. Miał tyle szczęścia, że tuż przed jego turą takie same kształty na kartach mieli Jean i Oleg… Marie: Łap no! *szturchnęła siedzącego bliżej niej Oleg’a* Oleg: Aaaaa! *złapał totem* Uff… Jean: Kurczaczki! *strzelił facepalm’a i zebrał karty* Suzy: Nie wierzę *złapała się za głowę* Gracie jakbyście byli z Hoboken *powiedziała na wpół załamana na wpół żartując* Mickey: Ja jestem z Hoboken. Po tym wyznaniu na sekundę zapanowała głucha cisza… A potem posypały się reakcje… Suzy: O nie, bleee *odsunęła się gwałtownie, nieomalże spychając Nayę z ławki* Jestem szczerze obrzydzona! Timo: Fuuu *udał obrzydzenie i wstał teatralnie od stołu* Oleg: Ble, Hoboken *złapał się za szyję i udał, że się krztusi* Marie: O nie, tylko nie to! *wykrzyknęła sarkastycznie* Jacob: Fujka! *skrzywił się* Naya: Nieprawdopodobne! *otworzyła usta* W całym gronie tylko Allie nie rozumiała o co chodzi, jednak nie chcąc odstawać również się odsunęła. Nagły hałas zwrócił nawet uwagę siedzących na huśtawce Emily i Polly, oraz… Maddie. Modelka podeszła wyjątkowo do stolika. Poklepała Mickey’a po ramieniu. Maddie: Gratuluję, sam się zaorałeś *to powiedziawszy odeszła* Mickey: Ej no ludzie, no wiecie… *próbował się wybronić* Timo: Meh, śmiesznie *zdążył już wrócić do stolika* Pierwsza fala bardziej lub mniej realnego obrzydzenia przeminęła, uczestnicy nie wrócili jednak do gry, potrwali chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy jaka się wywiązała. Jean: Ej, a właściwie czemu nie lubisz Hoboken Suzy? *zapytał spoglądając na dziewczynę* Suzy: Bo to jest jak osobne państwo! *wstała ponownie* Jest brudne, przestępcze, bez obrazy, *odwróciła się nagle do mieszkańca znienawidzonego miasta* i jeszcze obskurne! Jako mieszkanka NY nie mogę tego znieść! *tupnęła* Suzanne: Wu Te Ef? *powiedziała do siebie. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła, że inni spojrzeli na nią* E, he, he… Tylko Bronx! Wzrok ludzi z powrotem skierował się na Suzy. Kiwali głową. Nie pozostało już nic do dodania. Powrót do gry lub rozpoczęcie nowego wątku skutecznie uniemożliwiło jednak pojawienie się nowego zawodnika. Wyjątkowo nieskupione na grze towarzystwo stolikowe, zwróciło uwagę na pojawienie się kolejnej osoby. Był to blondyn, średniego wzrostu, dość modnie uczesany, jego twarz zdobił drobny ślad zarostu. Debiutant był ubrany w sportową marynarkę, wąskie dżinsy i markowe buty. Pewność siebie jaką emanował nie mogła ujść uwadze obserwujących. Maddie: John! Witaj wśród nas! *przywitała debiutanta ze zwyczajowym entuzjazmem* John: Witaj Madelyn *powiedział po czym godnie uścisnął dzwoń prowadzącej* Ah, jak dobrze tu być *mruknął poprawiając kołnierzyk polówki* Maddie: Hah, to się cieszę! *złapała się energicznie pod boki* Witaj się z innymi, odstawiaj walizkę – rób co chcesz! Chłopak skłonił się taktownie i w wyuczony sposób złapał uchwyt swojej idealnie czystej walizki. Pociągnął ją w kierunku, w którym zrobili to wszyscy jego poprzednicy. Będąc na wysokości stolika, rzucił pozostałym ciche powitanie i pomachał ręką. Pan z dużego miasta nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź innych, po pozbyciu się walizki usiadł przy stole, pod zewnętrznym daszkiem. Pozornie od niechcenia zaczął przeglądać coś na swoim smartphonie. Chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi od gry wywołało u członków towarzystwa stolikowego szereg rozmyśleni. Wszyscy z osobna spoglądali na siebie. Marie stukała paznokciami o blat, Naya lizała zadrapanie na ręce, Martina wodziła wzrokiem na różne strony, Allie trzymała się z boku, wraz z Suzanne i Jacob’em. Atmosfera zrobiła się dziwnie niezręczna. Suzy: To może się… No wiecie… Rozejdziemy? *zasugerowała ostrożnie* Skończymy tą grę i się rozproszymy. Pozostali zgodnie potwierdzili i zaczęli wstawać od stołu. W tej całej krzątaninie, weteranka obozu Marie zdołała w spokoju zebrać karty i totem do czerwonego woreczka, który następnie ukryła w kieszeni. Inni szybko poszli w różnych, wybranych przez siebie kierunkach. Byli cały czas obserwowani przez Maddie, w końcu co innego miała robić? Pośród osób, które opuściły stolik dało się wyróżnić kilka par. W tych dwójkach właśnie zawodnicy poszli rozglądać się po bazie. Tymi duetami byli Oleg i Jean, Martina i Suzanne, Timo i Jacob, oraz Suzy i… Allie. Dwie ostatnie dziewczyny wolno przechadzały się po „dziedzińcu”, czyli po terenie bezpośrednio przed ośrodkiem. Suzy: Jejuu, coraz bliżej pewnie początku, zaczynam czuć te emocje *powachlowała się dłonią, po czym posłała uśmiech koleżance. Jakoś cieszyła się z towarzystwa atletki* Allie: Tak… *odparła zdawkowo. Ona również była bardzo zadowolona mogąc się do kogoś „podczepić”* Zostając w centralnej części campingu, dziewczyny nie mogły liczyć jednak na zbyt długą samotność. Szybko stały się obiektem zainteresowania pewnego uśmiechniętego blondyna, który chętnie do nich przyskoczył… Chris: Aloha! *przywitał się stając wyprostowany przed dziewczynami* Jestem Chris, asystent, spec od relacji*przedstawił się nie pamiętając, czy miał już ku temu okazję* Chłopak dostrzegł przyjazny, lekko nieśmiały uśmiech na twarzy Suzy i wyraźną niepewność na obliczu stojącej za jej plecami brunetki. Postanowił mówić dalej. Chris: Hah, początki zawsze są takie trudne, co nie? Trzeba poznać zasady, ludzi, klimat *wyliczył prostując kolejne palce* Ale trzeba być pozytywnej myśli! Mówię wam, będzie fajnie. Co nie Allister? *puścił oczko mniej śmiałej dziewczynie* Allie: Alli…ster? *zdziwiła się* Chris: Tak, hah! *klepnął się ze śmiechu w udo* Jakbyście miały jakiekolwiek pytania, czy wątpliwości to śmiało uderzajcie do mnie. Jestem tu by pomagać uczestnikom *uśmiechnął się szeroko* Suzy: Ooo, to miło z twojej strony *także się uśmiechnęła* Na pewno skorzystamy, co nie? *spojrzała przez ramię na koleżankę* Allie: Oh tak, tak… *pokiwała niepewnie głową* Chris: To super! Zwiedzajcie, oglądajcie, a jakby co to ja się będę gdzieś tu kręcił. Puściwszy dziewczynom oczko na pożegnanie, wesoły blondyn oddalił się, znikając gdzieś na lewo, za strefą wypoczynku. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się odczekawszy chwilę, po czym poszły się w typowy sposób pokręcić po obiekcie. Inny duet, dla odmiany poszedł zobaczyć co się kryje na tyłach ośrodka. W tym celu Jacob i Timo poszli w lewo. W rzeczywistości bardziej zajmowała ich jednak rozmowa. Jacob: Szalona gra była, co nie? *spoglądał na kolegę* Ale szacunek, pokazałeś siłę. Timo: E tam ziom *machnął zbywająco ręką* To było nic. Wyszarpnąć ten totem było banalnie łatwo. Jacob: Hah, jak ma się refleks to pewnie tak… Timo: Parę lat na treningach kick-boxingu i jakoś się nauczyłem *powiedział zwyczajnie* Ciemniejszy z dwójki blondynów pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Rozmawiając tak, obydwoje zawędrowali pod okrytą daszkiem klatkę. Wejście do niej było zamknięte. Zauważyli, że w środku wisi kilka pianek, a w kącie leży koło ratunkowe. Jacob: Hm? Jakiś składzik sprzętu. Aż bym spenetrował *przywarł twarzą do krat* Widzę całkiem niezłe buty do wody… Bardziej muskularny z dwójki odciągnął kolegę od klatki i poszedł z nim zwiedzać inne rejony campingu. Część ludzi ciągle się rozchodziła, mimo wszystko baza nie była olbrzymia, więc szukając miejsca gdzie mogli pobyć sami, niedawni gracze, musieli trochę pochodzić w kółko. Świadkiem tego zabawnie wyglądającego zjawiska stała się dziewczyna, która akurat wtedy przybyła na teren ośrodka. Ledwo przekroczyła furtkę, a już złapała się za głowę. Anne: Ale tu ruch! *wykrzyknęła głosem pełnym entuzjazmu* Chwilowo zamyślona Maddie odkleiła się od ścianki przyczepy i powitała nową uczestniczkę. Modelka po prostu powtórzyła formułkę. Maddie: Witaj Anne! Miło cię widzieć! *mimo lekkiego zmęczenia w jej głosie nie brakowało energii* Anne: Ale czad! Ale super! Ale ekstra! *podskakiwała ekscytując się dziecinnie* To jak sen! Jak bajka! Nie przestając trzymać ręki na pulsie ani przez chwilę, prowadząca uścisnęła ramię Anne, aby ją w porę uspokoić. Stanowczy krok poskutkował i dziewczyna o lekko ciemniejszej karnacji uspokoiła się. Anne: Dobzie, dobzie *podniosła z ziemi czarną torbę, którą wcześniej upuściła* Idę się ogarnąć. Gospodyni programu na te słowa zareagowała wyćwiczonym uśmiechem i uniesieniem kciuka w górę. Na ten widok specyficzna debiutantka jeszcze weselej poszła odnosić bagaż. Po pozbyciu się torby Anne chwilę stała bez ruchu, zauważalnie zastanawiała się co robić. Po chwili zadecydowała, że na początek nie będzie rzucała się na ludzi. Wybrała sobie miejsce pod daszkiem, przy ocenionym stoliku. Akurat siedział tam też John. Anne: Cześć *przywitała się cienkim głosikiem* John: Witaj *odparł odwracając głowę znad telefonu* Też przybyłaś niedawno? *zapytał przyglądając się dziewczynie* Anne: O tak, jestem jeszcze świeża *zachichotała* Co tam robisz? *nachyliła się próbując spojrzeć na telefon blondyna* Chłopak zdecydowanym ruchem wycofał swój sprzęt i pokręcił głową. John: Mój sprzęt, moja sprawa *powiedział stanowczo* Anne: Okej… No trudno, ja mój telefon mam zakopany w torbie i póki co sobie tam posiedzi, wolę pocieszyć się byciem tutaj tyle ile się da! John: Mhm… *pokiwał głową* Sytuacja przy stoliku pod wiatką nie ulegała już większym zmianom. Anne coś mówiła, a John na zmianę jej przytakiwał lub odsuwał telefon, i tak w kółko… Monotonia nie zdążyła się na szczęście udzielić pani gospodarz. Nie minęło wiele czasu od przybycia debiutantki o romskich korzeniach, gdy w furtce stanął ostatni już debiutant. Był to dość tęgi chłopak, o pucołowatej twarzy. Włosy miał ułożone na żel i bez ustanku je poprawiał. Nosił czarną podkoszulkę na ramiączkach, ciemne spodenki, a do tego znoszone adidasy. Maddie: Cześć George! *zawołała* Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu gospodyni show, grubas poprawiwszy przerzuconą przez ramię torbę, oddalił się nie odezwawszy się nawet słowem. Zirytowana modelka powiodła za nim wzrokiem. Mrużąc oczy widziała jak ten niedbale odkłada torbę i odbija w lewo. Ambiwalentnie nastawiony do prowadzącej debiutant dreptał dróżką prowadzącą prosto do strefy z ratanowymi meblami. Tak się akurat złożyło, że z naprzeciwka nadchodził Jj, którego najwidoczniej znudziło przesiadywanie i oglądanie popisów Oliviera na trickboardzie. George: O, siemano, ty też grasz? *zagadnął, jednak nie czekał nawet na odpowiedź* Fajna miejscówka *rozejrzał się wodząc naokoło małymi oczkami* Ma klimat. Pływak przekrzywił głowę, tak, że sun glassy opadły mu na nos, kiwnął i uśmiechnął się. Jj: Niezaprzeczalnie ma, nieźle tu jest *zaśmiał się i pokazał gest shaka* Obydwaj chłopacy rozminęli się podśmiechując, więcej się do siebie nie odezwali. Jednocześnie, Maddie stała przed Chrisem i liczyła coś zawzięcie na palcach. Wyliczała coś pod nosem. Maddie: …John, Cyganka i Grubas, dwadzieścia! *spojrzała z satysfakcją na Chrisa, zawiesiła okulary na dekolcie* Mamy komplet, Chris pilnuj, zaraz zrobimy zebranie organizacyjne! Kobieta nie tracąc chwili zostawiła blondyna i pobiegła do swojego pokoju. W tym celu za strefą wypoczynku musiała skręcić w lewo i otworzyć drzwi znajdujące się na tyłach budynku. Chris: Gnaj Maddie, gnaj… … Spotkanie Organizacyjne: Znienacka, z zawieszonych w strategicznych miejscach głośników, popłynęły słowa prowadzącej, które charakterystycznie zniekształcał wadliwy sprzęt. Maddie (głośnik): Wszyscy uczestnicy bezwzględnie mają stawić się pod głównym wejściem do ośrodka *zakomunikowała* Ustawić się i czekać! Zawodnicy nie mieli problemów z usłyszeniem rozporządzenia, w dodatku od jakiegoś czasu czekali na pierwsze instrukcje, toteż chętnie stawili się na pierwszą w tym sezonie zbiórkę. Początkowo wszyscy chcieli zmieścić się na dość wąskim chodniku, tym prostopadłym do ścieżki idącej od furtki. Ostatecznie jednak część castu musiała zadowolić się miejscem na trawie. Prowadząca i jej wierny asystent pojawili się równocześnie. Stanąwszy przed uczestnikami wyprostowali się dumnie, poprawili założone na nosy okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Chris: Spocznij! *rozkazał po chwili* Debiutanci odetchnęli z ulgą. Teraz już tylko obserwowali uśmiechając się; wesoło lub nerwowo. Przyglądali się Maddie. Kobieta trzymała niebieską podstawkę, na której tyle znajdowało się logo sezonu: biały napis „Stoked”. Pani host raz jeszcze spojrzała na notatki i mogła zaczynać. Maddie: Ekhm… *sztucznie odchrząknęła* Dobra, olać konwenanse *zdjęła sun glassy* Witajcie w Stoked ludzie! *wykrzyknęła radośnie* Odpowiedziało jej dwadzieścia, nie mniej głośnych okrzyków. Ludzie klaskali, podskakiwali i śmiali się. Uśmiechała się też dwójka członków ekipy. Maddie: Przez najbliższe kilka tygodni zmierzycie się w kilkunastu, wymagających wyzwaniach, podzieleni na drużyny zawalczycie ze swoimi słabościami i ze sobą nawzajem! *mówiła tylko momentami łypiąc na notatki* Po każdym wyzwaniu czeka was eliminacja, na której po głosowaniu pożegnacie jednego ze swoich kolegów! Ten kto wytrwa najdłużej zdobędzie… Uwaga… Jeden… Milion… Dolarów! *krzyknęła* Ponownie za wiwatowali. Entuzjazm rósł w nich z każdą chwilą. Energi zawodnikom nie brakowało. Maddie: Dobra, dobra *zrobiła pauzę by się zaśmiać, spojrzała na równie uśmiechniętego Chrisa* A teraz serio *spoważniała* Za moment poznacie swoje drużyny. Stworzycie dwie grupy, które od teraz, aż do rozłączenia będą ze sobą rywalizować. Osoby, które odczytam przecisną się i staną na lewo ode mnie *wyprostowała lewą rękę wskazując miejsce* Cynthia, Jean, Oleg, Marie, Martina, Suzanne, Olivier, Jj, Mickey, Michael! Wyczytani posłusznie przeszli na stronę i ustawili się razem. Jean i Oleg zaraz przybili żółwika, podobnie z resztą jak Martina i Suzanne. Marie mierzyła wszystkich chłodnym spojrzeniem i uparcie zakładała ręce. Maddie: I drużyna numer dwa: Suzy, Naya, Allie, Jacob, Timo, John, George, Anne, Emily, Polly! W przeciwieństwie do swoich poprzedników, wymienieni jako członkowie drużyny drugiej, nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Prowadząca kiwała na to z aprobatą. Maddie: A teraz szybka burza mózgów! Musicie wymyślić nazwy dla swoich drużyn *oznajmiła z uśmiechem* Liczy się wasza kreatywność i będzie to wasze pierwsze, drużynowe zadanie… poniekąd *zaśmiała się* Podzieleni na dwa zespoły uczestnicy stłoczyli się ciasno i zaczęli zawzięcie dyskutować. Poza kółka docierały jedynie pojedyncze szmery. Wszyscy rzucali i modyfikowali swoje pomysły. Ostatecznie grupki rozstąpiły się niemal jednocześnie. Maddie: Macie nazwy? *zapytała prowokująco* Dwadzieścia głów pokiwało twierdząco. Hostci uśmiechnęli się. Maddie: Przedstawcie się! Team 1: Surferzy! *wykrzyknęli razem* Team 2: Syrenki! *zawołali* Na ekranach wyświetliły się loga drużyn w kolorze żółtym i niebieskim. Maddie: No dobra… Haha *nie kryła rozbawienia* Czyli w pierwszym sezonie Stoked zmierzą się ze sobą Syrenki i Surferzy, zapowiada się ciekawie, co nie Chris? Chris: Bardzo *rzekł uśmiechając się perliście* Maddie: Dobrze, dobrze *wystąpiła krok do przodu* Na pewno chcielibyście już zobaczyć wasze zakwaterowanie na najbliższe tygodnie *spojrzała na stos toreb i walizek* Jednak korzystając, że jesteście tu wszyscy i słuchacie, zapoznam was z obowiązującym w tym sezonie twistem *uśmiechnęła się chytrze* Nieco zdziwieni uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie, zaczęli szeptać między sobą. Uciszył ich dźwięk otwierania zamka. Chwilę potem otworem stanęły drzwi drugiej przyczepy, tej która stała w odstępie pół metra od niebiesko-białej umiejscowionej tuż przy wejściu. O podłoże zabębniły dwie pary japonek, z półmetrowej szczeliny wymaszerowała dwójka mężczyzn. Pierwszy eksponował z dumą swoją klatę i kaloryfer, co za tym idzie oprócz japonek nosił jedynie ciemnoczerwone spodenki surfingowe. Na prawej piersi miał abstrakcyjny, surferski tatuaż. Brązowe włosy miał stylowo zaczesane do góry. Uśmiechał się i obserwował zawodników gładząc się po kilkudniowym zaroście. Drugi był sporo niższy i z racji mniej pociągającej figury, nosił ciemno-brązową, luźną koszulę, do tego szare shorty i obowiązkowo japonki. Od kolegi odróżniała go także fryzura, a raczej jej brak. Nosił także specyficzne okulary z żółtymi szybkami. Pewne niedoskonałości nadrabiał szczerym uśmiechem jakim obdarzał uczestników. Maddie: Oto i… trenerzy. Conrad i… Reef! Bardziej muskularny chłopak wystąpił krok do przodu i skłonił się. Uśmiech ani na moment nie schodził z jego twarzy. Reef: Yo ludzie! Nie chcę się przechwalać, haha, ale jeśli macie pojęcie o surfingu to musicie mnie znać! *napiął się dumnie i złapał pod boki* Jestem Reef, najlepszy surfer w kategorii do 25! *zrobił minę pełną samouwielbienia, wyszczerzył się* Po uczestnikach przeszedł szmer uznania, część z nich rozpoznawała Reef’a… I z tego wywiązała się ciekawa sytuacja. Jacob: Chwila *wtrącił się i wystąpił przed szereg* Nie żeby coś Reef, ale to Brody jest mistrzem świata w kategorii, w której oboje startujecie cyklicznie od kilku lat *mówił zdecydowanym głosem, jakby referował* Brody wygrywał z tobą na każdych zawodach, więc to on raczej jest najlepszy. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na samozwańczego, najlepszego surfer’a, włącznie z oczami ekipy. Nawet ta część castu, która kojarzyła popularnego zawodnika, mnie posiadała wiedzy takiej jak Jacob. Sam będący w centrum zainteresowania trener poczerwieniał ze złości i nie mógł z siebie nic wydusić. Jean: Prawda, dobrze mówi *przyznał nagle rację koledze z przeciwnego zespołu* Pro Surf Gold Coast od trzech lat wygrywa Brody. Pomimo bycia w dwóch drużynach, dwaj obeznani w surfingu panowie stali na tyle blisko siebie, że spokojnie przybili brofist’a. Nijako w celu rozładowania emocji, bowiem Reef nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie, niższy z dwójki zabrał głos. Conrad: A ja jestem instruktorem i znawcą freestyle’u *zaprezentował się skromnie* Po trenerach przywilej mówienia wrócił do prowadzącej. Jej nowa przemowa pozwoliła ostatecznie rozładować nagłe napięcie. Maddie: Trenerzy będą mieli bardzo ważną rolę w tej grze. Jako, że oni są niekwestionowanymi znawcami *podkreśliła epitet* surfingu, a zadania będą nierzadko powiązane z tym bliskim nam wszystkim sportem będą oni je obserwować i oceniać. Jeden trener przypada na jedną drużynę. Trener przegranego zespołu wskazuje osobę, która według niego najlepiej radziła sobie na zadaniu i przyznaje jej jednorazowy immunitet. Rozległ się szmer zdziwienia i zainteresowania. Maddie: Mentorem drużyny Surferów zostanie Conrad, zaś Syrenkami zaopiekuje się Reef *pokiwała głową* Dostaniecie czas na zapoznanie, ale teraz by nie tracić ani chwili, coś na co czekacie… Zakwaterowanie! Rozległ się lekki aplauz, aczkolwiek nie tak duży jak przy powitaniach. Skupienie związane z rywalizacją coraz bardziej się udzielało. … Pokój na dole, prawa strona: Uczestnikom pokazano ich pokoje. Męskiej części zespołu Syrenek przypadło lokum, do którego wejście znajdowało się na zewnątrz budynku. Drzwi znajdowały się naprzeciwko tylnej ścianki przyczepy trenerów. Chłopacy weszli do środka wraz ze swoimi bagażami, obejrzeli szybko wnętrze. Było czysto. Gres na podłodze, białe ściany, zwyczajne lampy na suficie. Naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, jakieś pięć metrów dalej, znajdowały się drzwi do ich własnej łazienki. Na lewo od wejścia, jedno obok drugiego stały trzy łóżka piętrowe, obok każdego szafka nocna. We wnęce, za ostatnim znajdowała się dodatkowa szafa. Jacob: No, no *mruknął idąc pierwszy* Tu jest całkiem luksusowo… Zajmuję miejsce na górze! Nie czekając ani chwili, chłopak wrzucił na górne łóżko swoją obklejoną naklejkami walizkę. Krótko potem znalazł się obok niej. Timo: To ja pod tobą ziom *powiedział spokojnie i zajął dolną pryczę* A wy ziomy? *spojrzał na pozostałych chłopaków* Reszta męskich członków Syrenek spojrzeli po sobie. Ostatecznie zajęli osobne łóżka, obydwoje na dole. John ułożył się na swojej pościeli zrelaksowany. John: Obawiałem się, że warunki będą znacznie gorsze, a nawet nie jest tak obskurnie *rzekł swym wielkomiejskim tonem* Jacob: Jest czadzik *zwiesił się ze swojego łóżka* Co nie? Leżący niżej kick-bokser jedynie pokiwał głową. ... Pokój na górze, prawa strona: Dziewczynom z drużyny Surferów zostały zakwaterowane w pokoju na pierwszym, a zarazem ostatnim piętrze niewielkiego ośrodka. Mieszkały właściwie drzwi w drzwi z ich konkurentkami, a co do samego wnętrza… Martina: Ciasno tu. Na środku, bokiem do wejścia, stały połączone dwie, metalowe prycze. Po boku każdej szafka nocna. W kącie znajdowała się wąska szafa. Naprzeciw niej ciasna łazienka. Atutem pokoju był przedzielony balkon. Posiadaczka czerwonych okularów wtargała swoją walizkę do pokoju, poprawiła czerwoną czapkę, spojrzała na niższą koleżankę. Suzanne: Śpimy pod sobą? *zaproponowała* Martina: Nie ma problemu *uśmiechnęła się* Miejsce na górze przypadło niskiej tancerce, która z radością wgramoliła się po drabince. Sympatyczna okularnica rozłożyła się pod nią. Marie: Ja już mam zajęte miejsce *skinęła na torbę, która widocznie już znacznie wcześniej została umieszczona na górze* Cynthia: Ok. To powiedziawszy fotografka położyła na kołdrze swój aparat i wcisnęła walizkę pod łóżko. ... Pokój na górze, lewa strona: Naprzeciwko swoje lokum miała kobieca część zespołu Syrenek. Ich wnętrze, było właściwie lustrzanym odbiciem, pokoju pań z Surferów. Z tym wyjątkiem, że przed drzwiami zmieściła się jeszcze jedna prycza, zaś szafa zamiast w kącie stała na prawo od wejścia. Suzy: No dobra *zamyśliła się* Nas jest sześć, sześć łóżek, to trzeba się jakoś dobrać tak, by wszyscy mieli komfort. Kto woli górę? Zgłosiła się sama inicjatorka wybierania, ruda Emily i blondyneczka Polly. Suzy: To się jakoś dobierzmy *spojrzała na stojącą akurat obok Nayę* Ty pode mną? Naya: Jasne stara! *wykrzyknęła i skoczyła na dolną pryczę* Cicha Allie została tknięta w ramię przez najniższą i zarazem najmłodszą w zespole koleżankę. Polly: To ja się położę nad tobą! *oznajmiła uśmiechając się słodko* Będziemy najlepszymi koleżankami! Atletka jedynie przewróciła oczami i usiadła na dolnym łóżku, na tym, które stało przed drzwiami. Podciągnęła swoją walizkę pod szafkę nocną i siedziała cicho, jedynie obserwując innych. Z braku innego wyboru, na położonej bliżej okna balkonowego pryczy, miejsce znalazły Emily i Anne. Ruda dziewczyna wdrapała się na górę i rozejrzała. Emily: Przyjemnie tu, fajne widoki z góry *zaśmiała się i spróbowała sięgnąć do okna w skośnym dachu* Uhh… Oby nie było za gorąco *odruchowo powachlowała się dłonią* Anne: Będzie fajnie, mówię wam! *zastukała stopami o podłogę* Naya: Już jest, ekscytacja jak na krucjacie, muahaha! *zaśmiała się leżąc na plecach z rękoma założonymi za głowę* Wyżej, nad fanką metalu, inna blond surferka w skupieniu zawieszała coś na ścianie. Był to plakat. Widniała na nim krótkowłosa blondynka o ciemnej karnacji, ślizgała się na fali. Naya: To Finn? *pojawiła się nagle obok koleżanki, stanęła na krawędzi swojego łóżka i złapała się metalowych barierek* Suzy: Tak *odparła niezdziwiona nagłym pojawieniem się dziewczyny* Najlepsza zawodniczka dzisiejszych czasów! Naya: Pff… *machnęła ręką* Aż mam deja vu, ale… Bridgette jest dużo lepsza *powiedziała pewnie* Zafalowana Finn nie ma szans z Totalną Bridgette. Suzy: Wcale nie! Naya: Wcale tak. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a do środka wszedł przedstawiciel męskiego grona Syrenek. Naya/Suzy: Jacob?! *zdziwiły się* Jacob: Chciałem zobaczyć jak mieszkacie, a akurat usłyszałem, że sprzeczacie się, o zawodniczki kobiecego surfingu… *spojrzał w górę, na przyklejony do ściany plakat* Finn może jest lepsza, bo robi potrójnego loopa, ale Bridgette nadrabia techniką. Naya: I co? *wystawiła jezyk blondynce* Suzy: Ale w freestyle’u liczą się tricki! *upierała się* A z resztą, zobaczymy jak już pójdziemy na wodę. W odpowiedzi, zarówno Naya jak i inne dziewczyny pokiwały głowami. Ich kolega tylko się zaśmiał. Jacob: I tak dziewczyny nie wygrają w męskich kategoriach, są słabsze *wystawił język* Koleżanki spojrzały na niego groźnie. W porę zdążył uciec przed miotniętym z precyzją klapkiem, który ostatecznie trafił w zamknięte drzwi. ... Pokój na dole, lewa strona: Wejście do lokum panów z Surferów znajdowało się pod słynnym, zewnętrznym daszkiem, pod którym znajdował się też drewniany stół z paroma krzesłami. Drugi, zewnętrzny pokój, był większy. Na jego środku znajdowała się spora przestrzeń, zaś przy ścianach stały trzy prycze; dwie po lewej stronie i jedna po prawej. W tyle pomieszczenia było wejście do łazienki i niewielki aneks kuchenny. Chłopacy zdążyli się już rozlokować i w tamtej chwili rozkładali swoje bagaże. Jean i Oleg mieli z tym najmniejszy problem. Swoje walizki położyli pod wspólne łóżko i nie musieli się już niczym przejmować. Jj i Michael wzięli piętrowe łóżko po lewej stronie, dalej od wyjścia. To co musieli zdążyli wepchnąć do szafy, która oddzielała ich łóżko od pryczy kolegów. Co do ostatniej dwójki… Olivier grzebał przy torbie, którą zarzucił na górę, w tym czasie Mickey z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się swoim palcom. Mickey: A tak właściwie… *odwrócił się do innych* Kim jest Kolwiek? Wszyscy spojrzeli zdziwieni na chłopaka. Jj: Co?! Mickey: No to miał być ża… Nie dane było mu dokończyć, bowiem do pokoju wparowała Marie. Dziewczyna zarzuciła włosami i zbadała wnętrze wzrokowo. Marie: Co? Macie o tyle większy pokój i jeszcze łazienkę? *nie kryła zdziwienia, mówiła jednak przyjaźnie* Jean: A wy nie? *zagadnął z niższego łóżka* Marie: Ciasny prysznic stykający się prawie z kiblem *mruknęła* I wspólna toaleta dla dwóch drużyn na piętrze… Ej, co on robi? *spojrzała na Mickey’a, który znowu bawił się palcami* Eh, widać, że Hoboken *powiedziała krytycznie* Pozostali chłopacy momentalnie spojrzeli na śniadego kolegę. Już drugi raz, w tak krótkim czasie. Olivier: O kurde *ściszył głos* Hoboken… Marie: Hah, wiedziałam, w sumie sam się pocisnął jak się przyznał *zaśmiała się* No dobra, to bawcie się. Maddie pewnie niedługo zrobi zbiór… Jak na zawołanie z głośników popłynęły mechanicznie brzmiące słowa prowadzącej. Maddie (głośnik): Zapraszam na zbiórkę! … Przed ośrodkiem, zbiórka: Wszyscy ponownie stawili się przed wejściem. Tym razem stali już stricte w towarzystwie swoich kolegów z drużyn. Naprzeciw nich stała gospodyni programu, wraz z jej niezastąpionym asystentem. Maddie: Dzisiejszy dzień upłynie pod znakiem organizacji *westchnęła* Nim opuścimy bazę musicie poznać jeszcze jedną, bardzo ważną osobę *powiedziała jakby zmęczona* Weteranka obozów Marie domyśliła się o kogo może chodzić, uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. Przez drzwi ośrodka wymaszerował starszy mężczyzna. Siwy, mocno opalony, z licznymi zmarszczkami, ubrany w czarną koszulkę, ciemne shorty. Był surferem, zdradzały go japonki. Gdy on się pojawił, Maddie wycofała się lekko. Adam: Witajcie *przywitał się oficjalnie* Jestem Adam, szef i właściciel tej bazy *pokazał rękoma na około* Udostępniłem mój ośrodek na potrzeby tego programu i chociaż nie jestem gospodarzem, to mam tutaj na wszystko oko. Podpisałem stosowny kontrakt, tu *wskazał na okno, na prawo od wejścia do budynku* Mam swoje biuro. Będę pilnował porządku, jasne?! Z całego grona zareagował właściwie tylko Michael, który zasalutował. Adam: No *uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do pani host* Możesz powiedzieć resztę *odszedł do swojego biura* Prowadząca, która na czas wystąpienia trzymała dłoń na czole i kręciła głową, nieco się ożywiła, wróciła na środek. Maddie: Eh… To znaczy… Regulamin ośrodka *wyprostowała się* I takie sprawy techniczne. Poza dziewczynami z Syrenek, wszyscy macie łazienki. W razie kolejek z tyłu, *wskazała za siebie* za budynkiem są wspólne prysznice. Do dyspozycji pań *to podkreśliła* dodatkowe, wspólne dwa natryski na piętrze. Tak, musicie się myć. Naya: A niech to! Modelka zdjęła okulary, dała je na czoło, spuściła ręce wzdłuż tułowia, tylko po to by zaraz znowu zacząć wskazywać. Maddie: Za wami *skinęła głową* Po skręceniu w prawo znajdziecie suszarnie – tam po mokrych zadaniach, czy wolnym czasie nad wodą, będziecie wieszać swoje sprzęty i ubrania. Obok znajduje się też wąż do płukania się z piasku i soli… I co chyba najciekawsze… *tu kamera pokazała obraz drewnianej budki z tęczową zasłonką* Przebieralnia będąca pokojem zwierzeń, gdzie podzielicie się swoimi przemyśleniami. ' ' ' ' Po tym jak pierwsi chętnie się zwierzyli, prowadząca miała ostatnie obwieszczenie. Maddie: Sprawy organizacyjne załatwione! Zapraszam zatem za mną, przespacerujemy się i zobaczycie gdzie będziecie jeść! Kobieta odmaszerowała. Poprowadziła ludzi przez bramkę, skręciła w lewo. Pochód zamykał Chris, który na koniec zamknął furtkę na klucz. … Droga do jadłodajni, chodnik: Uczestnicy zostali poprowadzeni przez panią host wzdłuż stosunkowo ruchliwej drogi. Szli po szerokim chodniku i ochoczo rozmawiali. Mijali turystyczne sklepy, bary, hostele i różne inne przybytki typowe dla nadmorskiej miejscowości. Zbliżali się coraz bardziej do centrum. Mogło się zdawać, że na czas spaceru wróciła swobodna atmosfera sprzed podziału na drużyny. Wszyscy rozmawiali nie zwracając uwagi na przynależność do zespołów. Na samym przedzie byli Oleg i Olivier. Ten drugi korzystał ze swojej hulajnogi dzięki czemu zupełnie nie męczył się spacerem. W pewnej chwili, jakby od niechcenia podskoczył i zakręcił sprzętem w powietrzu. Oleg: Wooow, super! *w jego głosie brzmiał podziw* Olivier: Trochę się jeździ *mruknął odpychając się stopą od bruku* Bez robienia sztuczek byłoby nudno. Oleg: Nooo… Skater w niebieskiej czapce już chciał się rozpędzić, kiedy zatrzymał go stanowczy głos… Maddie: Ej, Olivier, nie wyprzedzaj *pouczyła chłopaka. To ona nadawała tępo* Mistrz hulajnogi posłusznie zwolnił. Jego niebieskooki kolega też nie musiał już podbiegać. Bardziej z tyłu również dochodziły do ciekawych interakcji pomiędzy uczestnikami. Rockowa członkini Syrenek trzymała długiego kija i dźgała nim idącego przed nią, śniadego przeciwnika. Mickey: Au! Co ty robisz? *odwrócił się ze złością* Naya: Chciałam sprawdzić jak reagują w Hoboken na dźganie patykiem! *wyjaśniła i zarechotała* Obiekt przejawia agresję *udała, że mówi do swojej kurtki* Mieszkaniec znienawidzonego miasta wydął usta i zaczął wydawać pierdzące odgłosy ustami. Wyprzedził i wyminął irytującą go dziewczynę i przyglądających się temu ludzi. Towarzystwo parsknęło śmiechem. ... Jadłodajnia „U Donny”: Lokal, w którym mieli stołować się zawodnicy, znajdował się w bocznej uliczce. Do ich dyspozycji oddana została prostokątna sala. W jej tyle znajdował się jeden długi stół, drugi stał pod lewą ścianą. Dwa mniejsze ustawione były w losowych miejscach. Po prawej znajdował się długi blat i rozsuwane okienko na brudne naczynia. Dalej osłonięte kurtyną przejście do kuchni i toaleta. Drużyna Syrenek zajęła stół po lewej stronie. Miejsce u szczytu zajęła Suzy, pozostali usiedli po bokach. Wymieniając się uśmiechami zabrali się za jedzenie. Do ich dyspozycji oddano kilka dzbanków z herbatą, trzy koszyki pieczywa i talerze ze wszystkim co było potrzebne do przygotowania kanapek. Suzy: Kurcze, jest dobrze, standardowo, ale dobrze *uśmiechała się* Emily: Biznesowo *skomentowała siedząc gdzieś w połowie* George: Aż ślinka cieknie *mruknął oblizując usta* Zaczynajmy, bo nie wyczymje! Syrenki ze śmiechem zaczęli sięgać po jedzenie. Drużyna Surferów automatycznie przypadł stół ustawiony prostopadle do wyjścia, na końcu sali. Otrzymali identyczne jedzenie jak ich konkurencja. To czym jednak się odróżniali było niezdecydowanie w aspekcie… Jean: Hmm… Jak by tu usiąść *drapał się po brodzie stojąc za obitym w skórze krzesłem* Martina: Co nie? Jak na złość zrobili stół na czternaście osób *policzyła na palcach* Plus te dwa szczytowe… Chyba lepiej razem, albo się podzielić… Marie: Nie wiem, ale ja chcę zjeść *zajęła miejsce na szczycie stołu, plecami do wejścia do kuchni* Siadajcie też *rzekła trochę oschle, smarując sobie kromkę chleba masłem* Słowa weteranki obozów zachęciły większość drużyny. Po jej prawej ręce usiedli Jean i Oleg, po lewej Martina i Suzanne. W dalszej części stołu rozlokowali się pozostali. … Przy niezależnym, mniejszym stole siedziała zaś prowadząca i jej pomocnik. Ich posiłek nie różnił się od tego co dostali zawodnicy. Mieli po prostu to tylko dla siebie. Małym bonusem był talerzyk z ciasteczkami. Chris: Czy trenerzy będą jadać z nami? *zapytał spoglądając na dwa wolne miejsca przy ich stole* Będąc zajęta piciem herbaty, pani gospodarz, nie śpieszyła się z odpowiedzią. Pociagneła małego łyka, odstawiła kubek i dopiero otworzyła usta. Maddie: Nie mają wykupionego cateringu *odparła, a w jej głosie zabrzmiała subtelna nutka złośliwości* Chris: O, haha *odchylił się na krześle i zaśmiał* Czyli jedzą to co upolują *zaśmiał się znów widząc skinięcie głowy prowadzącej* … Surferzy w spokoju jedli. Wszyscy właściwie jedli to samo – kanapki popijane ciepłą herbatą. Z rąk do rąk wędrowały talerze warzyw, serów lub wędlin. Uczestnicy wymieniali się spostrzeżeniami i koszykami z pieczywem. Suzanne: Ciekawe jak wypadnie bufet śniadaniowy *zastanawiała się* Siedzący najbliżej odpowiedzieli jej wzruszając ramionami, jako iż mieli pełne usta, lub nie zareagowali jak to zrobiła siedząca u szczytu stołu blondyna. Weteranka obozu na marne wyciągała ręce do przodu, potrzebowała herbaty, ale nie chciała się kłaść na stole, a dzbanek był za daleko. Spojrzała kto jest najbliżej. Marie: Ej ty, w czapce *zawołała* Olivier: Słuuuuucham *wolno podniósł głowę znad talerza i przekręcił daszek do przodu* Marie: Podaj mi herbatę *powiedziała rozkazująco, już wyraźnie zdenerwowana jego przeciąganym „słucham”* Olivier: A magiczne słowo? *uśmiechnął się słodko chcąc podroczyć się z dziewczyną* Będąca świadkiem rozmowy, Suzanne zakrztusiła się kanapką, Oleg opluł się herbatą, spojrzeli jak inni na blondynkę z kręconymi włosami. Ona mierzyła skatera wściekłym spojrzeniem. Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała. Jj: Uuu, lecą iskry *skomentował wychylając się zza wyszczerzonego Oliviera* Tego Marie nie skomentowała. Wstała i sama wzięła sobie dzbanek. Wszyscy się jej przyglądali, w ciszy. A na końcu stołu, niczym nie przejmująca się Cynthia, sypała sobie do herbaty cukier, łyżeczka po łyżeczce. W Syrenkach, czas posiłku nijako umilał im Timo, który z pasją opowiadał im genezę… Timo: …i tak według anegdoty król szwedzki zapoczątkował tradycję stołu szwedzkiego! *zakończył* Suzy: Woow, ciekawe *przyznała* Nie wiedziałam o tym. Emily: Ja też nie! Suzy: Kto by pomyślał, że interesujesz się historią *nie przestawała patrzeć na chłopaka* Nie wyglądasz… Timo: Hah, no wiesz ziombelle, pozory mogą mylić *zaśmiał się* Trzeba mieć jakieś zainteresowania. Pozostali pokiwali głowami i wrócili do jedzenia, a właściwie kończenia swoich kanapek. Znalazł się też George, który zajadał się samą wędliną, ale też nie komentował. Cisza jednak nie potrwała długo, bowiem szybko przerwała ją… Anne: No! Pasja jest ważna! Ja na przykład kocham skoki narciarskie! *złapała się za serduszko* Jacob: A, fantastycznie *skomentował jako jedyny* A tak serio to nuda *mruknął z ustami pełnymi kanapki* Anne: To takie typowe, ale i smutne *wyprostowała się, a w jej oczach zabłysły ogniki pasji* Wszyscy mówią o piłce nożnej, ale nikt nie skupia się na skoczkach, nikt nie poświęca im uwagi! Jacob: Bo to nudne *pokręcił głową jakby to było oczywiste* Wtedy na twarzy dziewczyny pojawiła się złość. Zmarszczyła brwi, zacisnęła pięści i… walnęła fana surfingu w głowę. Jacob: Auu ' '''Timo: Wooo, co ty odwalasz? *spojrzał ze złością na siedzącą dwa miejsca od niego dziewczynę* Naya: Haha, furiatka! A mówią, że to ja jestem stuknięta! *pokręciła głową* Jacob: Bo też jesteś… *mruknął masując głowę, nie spojrzał na tą która go zaatakowała* Innych zatkało do tego stopnia, że nie komentowali, tak byli zdziwieni nagłym aktem agresji. Jedynie Suzy otworzyła szerzej oczy. ' ' … Siedząc przy stoliku ekipy, Chris obracał głowę w stronę stolika Syrenek, zaraz zwrócił się do jego programowej przełożonej. Chris: Myślisz, że powinniśmy jakoś reagować? *zapytał z troską* Modelka machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Maddie: Nie ma co, sami to rozwiążą *dopiła herbatę* Z resztą to doda smaczku programowi, wszystko się nagrywa… A teraz… *wstała* Ekipa koniec, wymarsz! *krzyknęła* Słychać dźwięk wielu odsuwanych krzeseł. … Baza: Po przystępnym posiłku, ekipa programu wróciła do bazy. Nie rozeszli się jednak, ponieważ dostali kolejne informacje. Show miało wejść na właściwie formatowi tory. Maddie: Macie dziesięć, maksimum piętnaście minut, aby przebrać się w rzeczy do wody i tu wrócić *zarządziła stając w widocznym miejscu, na tle pustej, niebiesko-białej przyczepy* Przed wami wasze pierwsze, drużynowe wyzwanie! Komunikat jednych ucieszył, w końcu właśnie dla tych emocji zapisali się do programu. Inni za to byli nieco zaskoczeni. Od ich przyjazdu minęło już parę godzin; zdążyli się poznać, zakwaterować, zjeść. To działo się tak szybko… Tymi przemyśleniami, niektórzy zdecydowali podzielić się w pokoju zwierzeń. ' ' ' … ''Po niespełna piętnastu minutach wszyscy byli gotowi, przebrani i stali na trawie, przy furtce. W ubiorach dominowały różnokolorowe, obcisłe lycry Lajkry. Niezależnie od płci zdarzały się zarówno białe, czarne jak i żarówiasto zielone, czy neonowo różowe. Tym co jednak panie odróżniało od panów, były spodenki, a konkretnie ich długość. Dziewczyny zwykle miały krótsze. W grupce znajdowało się kilka wyróżniających się osób. Suzy np. zaplotła włosy w warkocz i przerzuciła przez ramię, do tego miała rękawiczki. Oleg i Jean mieli różowe kreski na twarzy, przechodzące przez nos i pod oczami – był to tzw. cynk – przeciwsłoneczna maź. Wyglądali przez to trochę jak w barwach bojowych… Wyróżniał się też Jj, który paradował bez koszulki. Największą uwagę zwracała jednak, ta która pojawiła się ostatnia. '''Anne: Już jestem! *zawołała wybiegając z ośrodka* Wszyscy buchnęli gromkim śmiechem. Była to reakcja na wielobarwne ponczo ze szpiczastym kapturem, które ubrała na siebie dziewczyna. Jedni zasłaniali usta w śmiechu, inni zupełnie się nie hamowali. Chichotała też Maddie, oraz znacznie mniej subtelny Chris. Chris: Hahaha, wygląda jak cygańska wróżbitka *śmiał się* Będąca centrem żartów dziewczyna założyła ręce, pomimo nowej salwy śmiechu. Wytrzymała jeszcze chwilę, a potem głos zabrała prowadząca. Maddie: Stooop *otarła łezką z kącika oka* Serio, stop! *tupnęła i dopiero wtedy poskutkowało* No! To teraz… Pójdziecie na pierwsze zadanie. Tak jak mówiłam, udamy się nad wodę, czyli skręcamy w prawo… Za mną! Po raz drugi już tego dnia kobieta wyszła jako pierwsza przez bramkę i poprowadziła za sobą podekscytowanych perspektywą wyzwania uczestników. Ponownie obowiązek zamknięcia furtki przypadł Chrisowi. ... Wyzwanie, Spot: Po niespełna dwuminutowym spacerze, ekipa dotarła nad wodę, na plażę. Tam znajdowała się właściwa szkółka „Zafalowani”. Nad brzegiem znajdowała się kryta słomkowym dachem budka, podpisana jako „Hacjenda Bosmana”. Obok Jeden za drugim porozstawiane były drewniane stojaki, na których porozkładane były różnokolorowe deski surfingowe. Za bazą rozciągały się niskie wydmy porośnięte różnoraką, typowo wydmową roślinnością. W okolicy nie było żadnych innych śladów cywilizacji. Zejście do wody było łagodne, właśnie tam ustawili się uczestnicy. Wszyscy z zainteresowaniem spojrzeli na morze. Było już trochę popołudniu, toteż słońce nadawało niebu żółto-pomarańczowe barwy. Światło odbijało się od wody. Największą uwagę zwracały jednak wysokie fale. Kotłująca się woda wywoływała u uczestników ekscytację. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze co ich czeka, ale już byli pozytywnie nakręceni. Suzy: Jeju… Świetne warunki *mruknęła* Timo: Noms *dodał stojąc tuż za blondynką* Jacob: Tylko skoczyć i jechać po tych falach jak kombajnem po polu, haha. Stojący bezpośrednio obok chłopaka Timo i Suzy zaśmiali się. Z uśmiechem spoglądali na fale. Czuli te wibracje. Trochę mniej pozytywne odczucia miała najniższa członkini Syrenek. Dziewczyna wycofała się za innych. Polly: Jakie straszne te fale… *wymamrotała* Allie: Eh… *przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się do innej koleżanki* Mocne *nie wiadomo czy się bała czy ekscytowała* Emily: Tak… Słońce padało na uśmiechnięte twarze, wiejący od morza wiatr targał ich włosami. Maddie (głos): Ciąg dalszy nastąpi… Kategoria:Stoked - Odcinki